


Intervention

by SupernaturalVoltronOtherFunStuff



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalVoltronOtherFunStuff/pseuds/SupernaturalVoltronOtherFunStuff
Summary: Nico has entered a spiral he can't escape, and when he hits rock bottom Will is there to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

I picked up my water bottle full of iced coffee and took another swig before returning to the treadmill, upping the speed a few notches. Music blared through my headphones and everything was a little fuzzy, but I ignored it and kept running. I had to maintain a balance, calories in = calories out. After another fifteen minutes I hopped off, dried my forehead with a towel and started to walk back to my cabin from the gym. When I stepped inside Will was waiting for me with a plate of stir fried tofu and a worried look. I ignored both and went to the bathroom to shower. I pulled out the scale and stepped on, it flashed 81.4lbs. I had been almost at the 100 mark just a few months ago. At least I was better now. I showered quickly and pulled on a t-shirt, some loose shorts and a sweatshirt. When I stepped into the kitchen Will blocked me from the kettle. “How many cups have you had today?” he asked, giving me what I call the dad look.  
“Just one,” I said, which wasn’t a lie. I had one cup this morning and then 3 thermoses throughout the day.  
“Now give me the real number,” he persisted.  
“One mug this morning and 3 thermoses full later,” I tapped my leg quickly, the last thermos not quite out of my system.  
“Nico this is an issue. I haven’t seen you eat a vegetable in like a month, and I haven’t seen you eat at all in the past few days,” he said, trying to catch my gaze.  
I stared at the wood floor, “I’m fine ok, now can you move so I can get to the kettle,” I said, trying to hide the desperation in my voice.  
“No, I’m taking you to the infirmary, I need to check your vitals and nutrition,” he said.  
In that moment his voice sounded exactly like a thousand others I had heard, controlling and disappointed. I agreed purely out of instinct. We left the cabin and started to walk towards the infirmary, waving to a few campers as they passed. We began to accesend one of the many small hills, and my vision became fuzzy. I shook my head, but that only made it worse and I grasped Will’s shoulder to keep from falling.  
“Hey, are you ok?” he asked concerned, “Nope, you are not ok. I’m carrying you,” he determined when all I did was grit my teeth in response. I tried to refuse but I was too weak to do anything about it as he scooped me up bridal style. He rushed towards the infirmary, calling out to his siblings.  
“I need a bed, and some ambrosia ten minutes ago,” he called out.  
“Over here!” one said. He laid me out on the bed and grabbed the ambrosia his brother brought. He moved it towards my mouth and pushed it in before I could comprehend what was happening. The instant I felt it in my mouth I spat it out over the other side of the bed.  
“Nico, you need it. You’re really weak,” he tried to explain. I waved him away  
“ ‘M fine,” I replied. He shook his head.  
“Fine, if you won’t eat I’ll get something in you,” he told me before calling out to his siblings again, “I need a tube,” I curled up into a ball on the bed, “and someone to hold him down,” he added. I shook as hot tears ran down my face. Will clipped a heart rate monitor onto my finger.  
“Nico, I won’t tube you if you eat. When did you last eat, or sleep for that matter?” he said, sitting by my bed as some other apollo kids prepped a feeding tube.  
“I d-don’t know when I l-last slept, I ate a f-few crackers y-yesterday I think,” I replied.  
Will shook his head, “Ok, we’re tubing you. You went to california yesterday, you shadow traveled on no sleep and virtually no food,” he stood up and pulled on a pair of gloves.  
I sobbed, “fine fine I’ll eat,” I cried out. Will grabbed the ambrosia again and held it out to me. I took it and carefully took a small bite, my throat burned when I swallowed. I set it on the table quickly and retched, struggling to keep it down.  
Will sat on the edge of the bed and pulled me into his lap, “you’re so light Nico.”  
I buried my face in his shirt and mumbled “sorry.” He held me, and we sat for a while.  
He never said a word, he didn't have to.


	2. TBD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBD

TBD, I want to continue with this, currently in the writing process.


End file.
